It's all because of the rain
by Kuro no Kitsune 2310
Summary: The rain unexpectedly came and Naruto has no umbrella,the only option he has is to stay at Sasuke's house and endure the ultimate awkwardness between them as he clung to Sasuke's arm so he won't get wet because they're only sharing the small umbrella that Sasuke brought and now they shall have sex xDDD SasuNaru oneshot!


Disclaimer : _**I don not own Naruto,Sasuke does :D **_

Summary: _**Well,the rain unexpectedly came and Naruto has no other option but to go to Sasuke's house and got stuck there til morning and the evil pervert Sasuke made his move :DD**_

* * *

**'It's all because of the rain'**

I hope you enjoyit as much as I do :D

The rain unexpectedly came when the two teens are having a spar on the training grounds of team 7. The sun kissed hair with deep blue ocean eyes rushed under a big oak tree as the raven haired teen with dark eyes didn't hesitate to follow by,he doesn't want to catch a cold of course.

'Sasuke teme this all your fault!'

'Oh so now it's my fault,I remember telling you yesterday to bring an umbrella with you just in case,but you didn't even bother listening'

'Now what?' Naruto growled.

'I have an umbrella,my house is just near by,the rain is getting heavier,if you want to come over and wait there for the rain to stop just tell me OR you can walk home under the rain and catch a cold the next day and you won't be able to go on a mission'

'Guess I can't help it' Naruto let out a sigh.

Sasuke flipped the umbrella open and Naruto hopped in,the umbrella is obviously for only one person but Naruto insist to stay at least 3 inches away from Sasuke.

'Dobe,if you stay like that you'll get wet,I'm not gonna eat you or something just cling on to me' Naruto pouted but did what Sasuke said.

He wrap his small arms around the taller boy's arm and closed the distance between them,the blush on Naruto's cheek was clearly visible,he did his best to hide it but epically failed.

'Dobe why are you blushing?'

'I'm not!'

'Yea whatever here we' Sasuke pulled out the keys and opened the door,he put his umbrella down and removed his gestured Naruto to his bedroom as he went to the kitchen to grab some hot cocoa. He gave the hot cocoa to Naruto and sat beside him as he took a sip.

'I thought you hate sweets?' Naruto said confused.

'I don't hate you,do I?' Sasuke said looking straight to the deep blue eyes,smirk forming his looked away,trying to his blush.

'What do you mean teme?'

Naruto said after he finished drinking his cocoa and rested his mug on the small table in front of did the same but his drink was barely touched.

'You really are a dobe Naruto' Sasuke inched closer to Naruto

'Sasuke what are you doing?' Naruto said when his ocean eyes met Sasuke's dark lustful eyes,wait lust?

'Naruto'

Sasuke said as he push Naruto on to his bed and pinned him,he leaned down so their faces were just an inch away.

'Naruto,I love you'

Sasuke said as he closed the gap between them by pressing their lips gasped and Sasuke didn't hesitate to take advantage of this,he slipped his tongue inside and explored Naruto's hot wet cavern,tasting the sweet cocoa left on Naruto's really didn't expect that Naruto would return his feelings,he felt his heart just shattered to pieces when Naruto didn't kissed broke the kiss and pulled away,waiting for Naruto to reject him,punch him and yell at him.

'Sorry' Sasuke murmured and looked away,not wanting to make contact on Naruto's eyes.

'Sasuke...' Sasuke ignored Naruto and kept looking away and felt a hand grabbed his hand and turned him around to and met the deep ocean eyes.

Sasuke was lost in his thoughts until he felt something warm and moist pressed agains his lips until he realized Naruto was kissing him,freaking kissing ran his hands through Sasuke's hair and pulled him down to the was now on the bottom and Sasuke is on the wasn't really expecting this to happen and finally go with nibbled Naruto's bottom lip begging for entrance and Naruto happily parted his mouth and let Sasuke once again explored Naruto's mouth,licking every part of it as his hands slid under Naruto's shirt,left hand going north and right hand going south to who knows where? Naruto let out a soft moan.

'Sasuke' Naruto moaned out.

'Hmm?'

'I love you too'

A smile formed Sasuke's lips.

'Now we shall have sex' Sasuke said with a very evil smirk.

'Huh? What? Sasuke wait! Ahh!'

The next morning...

'Mmmm.' Naruto snuggled in to Sasuke's chest.

'Morning dobe'

Naruto opened his eyes and recalled everything what happened last night.

'Morning!' Naruto said looking up to Sasuke who was staring at him.

'I want to be in his arms forever,who would have thought I'd end up with the hottest guy in the whole universe? Cheheh' Naruto thought to himself.

Sasuke wrapped his right arm around Naruto's waist and let Naruto use his left arm as a pillow as he smelled Naruto's honey hair.

'You're mine dobe' Sasuke said.

'I'm all yours,teme' Naruto smiled as Sasuke leaned down to give Naruto a passionate kiss and pulled him closer.

'Who would have thought this all happened because of the rain?' They both thought.

-Owari-

**/ Blush blush blush xD :DDD I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Review? :D**


End file.
